


Dream face blindness AU

by kansaaieitj



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, ao3 please make a dreamnobur tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaaieitj/pseuds/kansaaieitj
Summary: PLEASE SOMEONE TAKE THIS UP!!It was originally for dreamnobur and dreamnoblade but it can be no relationship. Someone please take this AU up, my english is a fail so nopety nope
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, dreamnoblade, dreamnobur - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 264





	1. Details about the AU

**Author's Note:**

> please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SOMEONE TAKE THIS UP!!
> 
> It was originally for dreamnobur and dreamnoblade but it can be no relationship. Someone please take this AU up, my english is a fail so nopety nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please.

Prosopagnosia is a neurological disorder characterized by the inability to recognize faces. Prosopagnosia is also known as face blindness or facial agnosia.  
tldr; face blindness means you are unable to distinguish anyone's face (faces seem like a blur)

Dream gained face blindness slowly; faces began to blur even though everything else was clear. dream's face blindness didnt happen at once, it was slow. He slowly began to forget how everone looked like (himself first because he didnt look at his face a lot, no mirror) 

added angst; he lost his family and his memories of them and photos are the last things he has of them but it has been so long since their passing that he had to rely on his photo alone (which he cannot do :p)

Dream gives his friends a unique, one of a kind accessory, that he made, as a gift so he can recognize them.

he feels sad that he can't fully appreciate other people's faces so he often traces his hands over their face to show affection.

Introspection especially because he thought faces didn't matter much. 

He began wearing his mask because he felt uncomfortable that other people would know his face better than he ever would. He would never know what shade the color of his eyes are, how many freckles he has and it bothers him, but (friend or significant other) reassures him by talking about his facial features eg. counting his freckles, comparing his eye color to something.

he watched tommy and tubbo grow up and has no idea what they looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i beg of thee.


	2. Information about the AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is information about prosopagnosia given by commenters! 
> 
> ill add information of my own in due time but right now sleep sounds nice lol

explanation by Lily:  
I’m pretty sure that faces don’t blur together as in a you just can’t see faces that is weird and not how it works I’m pretty sure it were something in your brain just can’t remember what peoples faces look like more as a memory thing like you remember your friends and everything but you’ll just forget what there face looks like same with your own just wanted to clarify that faces don’t end up looking like some weird blur I don’t think the brain or eyes work like that and if I got any wrong sorry I’m not an expert

Shorter version that makes more sense is that people with prosopagnosia can see faces just not recognize them so they know what faces look like and stuff just they just forget who the face belongs to after kinda like seeing a stranger for the first time except that stranger is actually your friend you just forgot what there face looked like

given by That_one_icecream_addict:  
https://youtu.be/KHxXe8F_5HQ

written by yeet: 

1\. People with prosopagnosia typically don"t use the term "face blindness" since its actually pretty outdated and incorrect as to what it actually is. 

2\. Prosopagnosia is an issue with longterm memory, meaning that people with prosopagnosia can see faces, and recognize what a face looks like, but cannot remember those faces and most faces look generic or the same, they also cannot visualize those faces when trying to remember events or people associated with those events. 

3\. people with prosopagnosia recognize themselves and others through context and other features, very similar to how most people identify the differences in animals. For example, someone with prosopagnosia will recognize their SO based on their freckles, a scar on their cheek, the face their short, their bright blue hair and the fact they usually see SO in their shared apartment. Think about it this way, if you had 2 black dogs, one being a poodle and one being a lab, you would differentiate them based on the poodle being taller, having a curly coat, and longer legs; while the lab has a smooth shiny coat, shorter legs, and a rounder tummy. your first thought wouldn't be to differentiate them based on their eye shape, or how wide the face is. That's exactly how people with prosopagnosia operate as well!


	3. People who have made a fic :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they did it, im so happy :o
> 
> if you want, ill draw fanart for you ff. just dm me at @kansaaieitj#5030

Xali_Ali: https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/67603087?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_364482208

Title: Blurred Faces - Prosopagnosia!Dream AU  
Summary: Prosopagnosia + they/them! Dream


	4. fan art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fan art for the AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye :)

ayy i made this vv  
https://www.instagram.com/p/CH0UV0LF3ie/

**Author's Note:**

> i beg of thee.
> 
> edited:  
> since this got popular,   
> dnb (dreamnoblade) server: https://discord.gg/gHAXHMdE  
> wtd (dreamnobur) server: https://discord.gg/H72uPEUt
> 
> if the links expire then just dm kansaaieitj#5030 because i have no life so ill prob be online


End file.
